The Ballad of Clove: District 2 Tribute
by lovebitesx
Summary: Her life flashed before her eyes when she got killed. But, like many Clove's last couple memories weren't perfectly happy. But, it was her life and like the other twenty-two tributes got killed for entertainment.


**(a/n Songfic! Everytime I listened to this song, I thought of Clove. Even if the lyrics don't necessarlily fit her character, I just picture Clove in a video with this song. The song BTW is 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa' by Panic! At The Disco. And, I just thought the last line of the song TOTALLY went with the way Clove died. Enjoy! R&R!)**

**

* * *

**

_She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_

_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for  
_

Clove remembers asking Enobaria for training. Enobaria looked at her like she was joking. But, who could blame her. Clove was a petite, 5'7 14 year old girl. She had curly blonde hair and striking blue eyes, and most people just knew her for her looks. But, Clove knew she could become like Enobaria, or Cashmere or Johanna, a fierce killing machine that had nothing to loose. When she asked again, Enobaria took her more seriously. She told her to show up at one of the abandoned Peacekeeper training places, which were now used for tribute training. Clove nodded her head fiercely, happy to have an opportunity.

_A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words are swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for_

She remembered training from before the sun even came up to when the sun finally set. She remembered finally getting to use a knife, a sword, a spear. She remembers how bloody her hands were, them not used to the hold she used on the knife, or the sword or the spear. She remembers how proud Enobaria was when Clove got better and more accurate with her throws. Clove and Enobaria were both sure she was ready the day before the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games.

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I wanna believe_

She remembers volunteering, the moment of satisfaction on her face when the district clapped for her. She remembers looking at her district partner, hoping someone else, someone bigger than him would kill him so she didn't have to. She remembers all the training in the training center, her time with the Gamemakers, the Opening Ceremonies, the Interviews and finally being shot up into the arena, where she, as would the other 23 tributes would, fight for her life. She remembers when Claudius Templesmith telling the remaining 6 tributes that you could now win with your district partner. She remembers thinking immediately that the rule change was because of the star-crossed lovers from District 12. But, she remembers how glad she was still with Cato then. She remembers the rain forced and created by the Gamemakers. She remembers the announcing of the feast, telling Cato that she would give the audience a good show. She also remembered the satisfaction of getting to see the girl on fire dead.

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I wanna believe_

She remembers when she and Cato were on the outside of the Cornucopia, when the glimpse of red hair showed up out of nowhere and then disappeared into the forest. She remembers seeing the girl on fire than bolt from her hiding place in the woods and chasing after her. She remembers the pain of the arrow in her upper arm. She remembers having the satisfaction of seeing fire girl squirm, knowing that this would be her last breath. She remembers the shock she felt when she got lifted into the air by an unknown force. She remembers the fear she felt being thrown on the ground by Thresh and seeing the rock in his hand. She remembers the pain after the rock collided with her skull. She remembers Cato holding her hand, squeezing it, telling her to stay with him. She knew even Cato wasn't that stupid to know she was a goner. She remembers hearing Thresh let fire girl go. She remembers the last thing Cato said to her. "Don't worry, Clove. Your death will not go unavenged."

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for._


End file.
